Talk:Flower/@comment-53539-20190101135810
So I'm beginning to think a lot of the issues with the "Flower is trans" reactions comes from the Vocaloid fandom WANTING a LGBT particularly in the LGBT and there not being one that represents them. Except we're already had several Genderless Vocalids in the for of VY1 and her group. The other half of it is the same guilts of stereotypical "girls wearing dresses, boys don't" and popularity of producers who don't write Flower as female. So it can be a combination of fan desires for representation, stereotyping or us lazily copying each other as we've done since 2007. ¬_¬ And I doubt this will change but I can't help notice the stubbornness in the fandom is leading to some knee-jerk reactions and a lot of fans don't want the 1 sentence or so of canon Flower basically has. Yet every fandom until the Vocaloid one, canon is essential and important as it defines the character. This is why characters who go against the source are said to be lazy written or the write doesn't know the character and is forcing their ideals upon them. In this sense... Because of how many versions of him there are, Sonic the Hedgehog ends up with more creative fans then Voclaoid does at times. We've got fans of the British STC comic, fans of the 2D era Sonic, fans of the Dreamcast era, fans of the Archie comics Sonic, fans of Sonic Boom, fans of Sonic X... It got to the point wherein in Smash Bros. Sonic reaches out to same Pikachu and everyone was SURPRISED he did that? Seriously as a Sonic fan, that was insulting as I know already that Sonic only tends to act arrogant and cocky because everyone in his "world" is suppose to be looking up to him. In short, throughout the storylines the basis of Sonic's overall persona is everyone EXPECTS him to be the hero and be who he is overall to the point that showing weakness is bad for him. It urks me that our fandom is less overall creative about things then a character whose basic premise is "run fast, get rings, destroy robots, stop Robotnik". Sure Sonic's been around longer, but we're a fandom hats like Minecraft and you have a sandbox play pen with a bunch of characters and their vocals and what do we talk about? Kagamine Len dying more then Rin... STILL. Like it matters. IT doesn't. What about the other Vocaloids too we're ignoring to focus on the Kagamines? To me, the whole issue is just another example of our fandoms greatest issues with itself. If you cannot accept Flower as female, then why do the devs need to bother with canon at all? Oh yeah, to give us a diverse world with a range of identities to start creating from... And yet... Sonic fans are more creative then we are!!! Sorry, I had to say something, if you say the same thing over and over it does not change Flower's canon but right now I feel this is what people are trying to do. And every fandom I've been in until I entered this one 8 years ago, has seen things that way. I blame CFM basically saying canon isn't important as everyone puts their ideas onto other Vocaloids. IF not for this issues though, I feel flower would be ignored, but I wish she got focus for better reasons. :-? Beginning to think Ghostie may be the cause of some things, not directly but his fans. I can remember when Josh had issues with Lily Peet in the MLP:FiM fandom and the he asked fans not to harass Lily, but they still did. And I remember MrEnter recently uploading a video because he gets harassed by fans trying to impress RebelTaxi who used to shun him. RebelTaxi and his friends all have apologised since but its too late and people have tried to Dox both MrEnter and his editors with them succeeding at least once with his editors. It feels bad to pin ideas on one producer but Samfree spent his time mostly rewriting the same song for the Night series and when Samfree passed I remember people stated what a great producer they were... I just thought... "What a limited scope of creativity he had as all he did was rewrite the same song and get success". ITs not nice to say since his dead... But... The Daughter of Evil series also isnt particular great especially the early songs but again...People rant and rave about them even now. I'm not judging taste here, but when we do get AAA worthy songs they can be ignored at times for another Circus Monster song which is sloppy and feels more like a dumbed down version of the style of songs the Pet Shop Boys made. (When the piano was involved in their songs, it had basically 2 notes which lead people to mock them over their 2 note piano scores...^_^'). I know I'm just letting off some steam, but it still annoys me that this is the fandom I'm part of. I am not complaining here as I've contributed to this myself by being a editor and I feel everyone has here on the wiki has. Not because we have a bunch of made up stories like the fandom does, but because we have written down references to truths they don't want to know or pretend don't sodding matter!